


Just Okay is not Good

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, no hibiki things arent all "heiki hecchara"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Hibiki brushes off her finger hurting after catching rockets in Val Verde.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 10





	Just Okay is not Good

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see Miku worry over an injured Hibiki who wants to hide her injury out of embarrassment.

Hibiki came back from catching missiles in Val Verde.

Her middle finger hurt a lot. It was hurting ever since one of the missiles hit her hand strangely. That missile didn't make the usual satisfying sound it would do when she caught it, but it did make an unusual 'thunk' sound.

While doing her usual aftermission routine of holding everyone's hands, Hibiki's middle finger throbbed in pain everytime she grabbed someone's hand. However, she had forgotten all about it during her routine because they were able to help civilians in Val Verde.

It even ached when she ate the rice Miku cooked. Her chopsticks kept brushing against that one painful spot. Then, she was forced to remember the pain that was plaguing her all day, but she was a little embarrassed. She was embarrassed that she had injured her finger on a mission. Just a finger. Hibiki knew it would probably be better to tell Master or someone else about her injury, but in her eyes, it was a little too late. Everyone had went back home after the mission, and she didn't want to bother them.

Miku had stopped eating. "Hibiki, are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind."

"How did you know Miku? Are you a psychic?" Hibiki couldn't help but respond in such an uncool way. What a hero she was.

"It's because you make very weird faces while worrying about something." She was? Hibiki guessed that meant that everyone at the base knew about her problem but didn't say anything about it. Maybe they thought she would come to them eventually?

When Hibiki looked up, she saw Miku had her phone out and was recording her.

"Hey, Miku! Don't record me when I'm like this!" Hibiki tried to make a mad grab of Miku's phone with only her left hand, but Miku was always one step ahead of her and tossed her phone onto the top bunk of bed.

* * *

After the pair finish eating, they both head to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Hibiki switched to using another hand to avoid aggravating her middle finger again but that left Miku without a hand to hold when they brushed their teeth. This made Hibiki feel a little awkward because Miku had reached out her hand to grab Hibiki's, but Hibiki was using it to brush her teeth.

After Hibiki finished brushing her teeth, she immediately left the bathroom to change in her pajamas, so she was unable to see Miku's face.

Hibiki was lying in bed and Miku soon climbed into the covers with her. However, there was something different this time. Miku seemed really worried. Did Miku notice her odd behavior today?

"Are you really sure that you're okay Hibiki?" Miku pouted. Miku only pouts when she's nervous! So, she noticed it.

"It's like I always say, Miku, 'It's all right!'" Miku really didn't seem convinced. It would make sense. The one who understands Hibiki the most is Miku.

"But you seem to be avoiding telling me something and you were using your left hand instead of your right hand to brush your teeth!"

"I just felt like brushing my teeth with another hand!" Hibiki hurriedly exclaimed.

"Well, we usually hold hands while we brush our teeth together, but today, we didn't hold hands because you switched hands!" The usually soft-spoken Miku shouted at her. Hibiki felt kinda bad.

"Sorry, Miku. I was just a little embarrassed." Hibiki admitted.

So, Miku calls SONG's private doctor, who usually does the exams for Hibiki and the other girls. She, the doctor, told Miku that Hibiki should come back to SONG's base tomorrow to get a proper check up.

Miku was silent after that. Just like that time before, she turned her back to Hibiki in bed. The next day came slowly, like Chris running a marathon.

* * *

"Achoo!"

* * *

They both went to the SONG base after school. The doctor over there diagnosed Hibiki with a fracture in her middle finger. To fix it, she tied Hibiki's middle finger and ring finger together to allow it to heal better. Miku talked to the doctor about what Hibiki, or more accurately, Miku, needed to do to help Hibiki's fracture heal. Hibiki heard things like "replace bandages every day" and "avoid using the fractured finger".

Unlike the last time Hibiki had gotten injured, Miku didn't talk to her about it. Miku was mad at her. Even Hibiki can tell that much. She knew she had to apologize.

To quote an unreliable senpai, she's got to "Do it at home!"

* * *

Chris sneezed.

"Chris-senpai! Are you okay?" Kirika exclaimed.

"It might be better for you to go back home if you're sick." Shirabe admonished.

"I'm not sick! There's just a lot of dust in here..."

* * *

Miku was obviously frustrated at Hibiki for not telling her earlier, so Hibiki thought she would be more likely to talk about it at home and maybe Hibiki would have a chance to apologize.

This is one of the problems a fist can't solve. 

While doing homework at the dinner table, Hibiki decided to take her chance to apologize while both of them were in the same room.

"Miku, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Miku seemed to want Hibiki to finish.

"I'm sorry I hid my injury from you."

"Why?"

"I was just embarrassed. It seemed like such as stupid injury to get."

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for hiding something from me. I guess you will have to stay with me until I forgive you."

"Okay, Miku! I'll stay with you. After all you're my warm sunshine!" Hibiki was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sometimes my Sun shines a little too bright." Miku said while shading her eyes.

"I guess I'm pretty dumb for not sharing any of this with you." Hibiki said scratching her head.

She feels very embarrassed but not enough to attempt to kill herself with a soulshearing scythe.

* * *

"Achooo!"

"Kiri-chan, are you okay?"

"I think Chris spread her sneezing to me, dess!"

* * *

"It's okay Hibiki. I'm just glad that you remember that you can share your worries with me. But I really won't forgive you if you pull this again!"

Miku hugged her. Hibiki snaked her arms around her as well. The hug radiated warmth like always. Hibiki hoped that her warmth would never go away. She hopes that even if it may disappear on cloudy days, that her sunshine will stay shining on her forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any errors in the story, feel free to comment.


End file.
